Yukoko Hamachi
Information Full Name: Yukoko Louise Hamachi Name: Yukoko Nickname: Yukki Age: N/A Gender: Male Species: Keronian Tadpole Height: 3ft Skin Color: Brown Secondary Color: Light Purple Hat Color: Orange Eye Color: Red Allignment: Bad Attire: Orange Cap and Red ascott Personality: Childish, Crazy, Selfish, Smart Keronian Symbol: Crossed out Smiley Face Affilates: Rebel's (Former), Anti-boy's Armada (Current) Father: Xoruru Brother: Duriri Allies: Anti-boy, Ryder, Duriri, Jebidiah, Peter, Zero Rivals: Jafar, Croid, Matata, Riaka, Sneaker, Walker, Franky, Humphry, Siskel, Dre, Nappa Love Interest: N/A Likes: Chaos, Slingshots, Mayhem, Himself, Toys, Playing, Destruction, Food Dislikes: Family, Friends, Kindness, Duriri, Assassins, His father, Kill Joys, Rebels Background Yukoko was a little Keronian tadpole raised by his father Xoruru and his older brother Duriri. Growing up Xoruru loved both Duriri and Yukoko, but after a few years of growing up Xoruru appealed to Duriri more since he went into the family business of being an assassin and Yukoko didn't. It was fairly obvious growing up that Xoruru soon loved Duriri more than Yukoko could ever wish for. After the horribe event of Anti-boy taking over mobius Yukoko wanted to help people so he joined the rebels, while his brother joined Anti-boy. Yukoko assisted Humphry and the Kerbals in building technology and weapons to help out the rebels. Yukoko was a highly respected memeber of the rebels for his kindness, compassion, and caring for everyone on the team. One day however a message from Keron came to Yukoko telling him that his father had passed away. This put Yukoko into a depressed state, even though his father didn't treat him like an equal, Yukoko still loved his father with all his little heart. Using his intelligence he made a time machine to go back in time and spend more time with his dad. Anti-boy heard from his inside intelligence that Yukoko perfected the art of time travel, this interested him and one day found Yukoko alone. Anti-boy revealed to him that his true name is Ryder and he is spirit inside Anti-boys body and wishes to have Yukoko to join his side and be above Duriri. Yukoko resisted him and tried to run, Ryder didn't approve of this and stopped Yukoko and tried to convince him otherwise. In return for working for him Yukoko would gain immortality and eternal joy with his father. Yukoko couldn't resist he regretted but he shook hands with Ryder in agreement. However, with that handshake something change inside Yukoko....something horrible. He soon stole all his weapons back, Yukoko became more childish and selfish. He did many horrible things such as giving away locations of rebels camps, hacking into their computer systems, going back and forth through time for unknown reasons, and even killed Trinity's parents. Do to the side effects of time traveling Yukoko's skin changed to a horrible colored purple and brown, his teeth yellow, and his eyes red. It is unknown what happend to the rebels favorite memeber but something is different about him and he is killing innocents, destroying families, and mutanting/torturing Rebels, just for his own pleasure and entertainment. Gallery Yukoko 2.png|Yukoko (On Rebels team) Category:Keronian Category:Male Category:Bad